Conventionally, network measurement tools are utilized by network operators to check compliance with service level agreements and users to measure network performance. The network measurement tools provide information regarding connectivity, routing, link capacities, available bandwidth, and bottlenecks. Typically, different tools are required to gather the information utilized by the network operators to ensure compliance.
For instance, a network operator may utilize a first tool to measure capacity and a second tool to measure delay. Additionally, a third tool may be utilized to measure bandwidth. In operation, multiple tools create numerous inefficiencies in code portability, code maintenance and implementation. Each tool reimplements basic functionality such as packet scheduling, timestamping and receiving. Reimplementation of basic functionality creates implementation inefficiencies because each of the three tools executes similar lower level procedures. In a similar vein, code maintenance is inefficient because each tool is updated separately, which requires duplicative update procedures. Moreover, portability is inefficient because each tool is tied to the underlying computing platform or operating system. Additionally, the network operator would be burdened to understand three interfaces associated with the three different tools.